Names
by Nan119
Summary: Inspired by recent pictures on Ming and Chloe's Instagrams. May/Skye centric. Takes place after season 2. May has not gone on vacation, Jemma was not taken by the monolith. Team is recovering. Team bonding. Team as family. Fluff. The characters are as I want them to be so they may be a bit OOC.


Melinda walked through the base nodding to the few agents who were brave enough to look at her, while smiling inside at the majority who pretended to not see her or were all of a sudden intrigued by their work. Good to know she was still feared by most. She passed by the common room and made the mistake of glancing in instead of hurrying by.

"May!"

Melinda frowned and turned away trying to scurry by. Too late.

"May! Come on in here. Join us. We were just starting." Skye batted her puppy dog eyes at her SO as she came to a stop in the doorway.

"I...I..nnneed to uh...do something Skye. Paperwork." She gave Skye a half hearted smile hoping that she would just let her go.

"Aw...come on May. You can spare a couple hours. Look I made popcorn even. Kettle corn. Your favorite. You can have your own bowl. Jemma show May the popcorn!"

Jemma obliged holding up two bowls and looking expectantly at May. Fitz joined in holding up a few bears.

"We have beer too May. The good kind. Hunter donated." Fitz smiled at her and sent his best puppy dog eyes her way as well.

"Hey I didn't donate my beer. Someone stole it."

"Oh shut up Hunter." Bobbi threw a pillow at him which connected with his face.

"Oof. Hey!"

Skye giggled. "See it'll be fun. Everyone is here. We're watching the new James Bond movie. You'll like it. Mack's here too. He made taco dip. There's other stuff too. We might play some arcade games later. We were going to make a night of it. Everyone brought blankets and pillows. Come on. It's rare we all have down time together."

"Skye I can't. But have fun." Melinda gave Skye one of her few actual big smiles hoping that will be enough for Skye to give up. She then started walking a few feet down the hall. Apparently Skye wasn't giving up that easily, as she followed Melinda the few steps. Melinda turned and sighed.

Skye's face fell and she started biting her bottom lip. "Please Melinda. You've been so busy and sometimes I don't even see you for days with our schedules. You haven't even talked about training me again, since...well you know since..."

"Skye, you're right it's been busy." Melinda's voice was a bit harsher than she intended. "Coulson's not completely recovered yet, Bobbi's in a wheelchair and you just got cleared for light workouts. I'm trying to help Coulson run this place. I simply can't, okay?"

Skye looked down at her feet then back at her mentor. "Okay." It was barely a whisper. She turned to go back into the room, but Melinda reached for her arm. Melinda had noticed the rapid blinking of Skye's eyes and the one stray tear that had managed to fall down her cheek.

"Hey. Come on. Next time okay?" Melinda's voice was much more gentle. Skye nodded as Melinda saw another tear escape.

"I was hoping you weren't mad at me anymore."

"What? I'm not mad Skye." Melinda noticed the defeated posture of her student and saw another tear fall. "Hey. Skye? Why would you think I'm mad at you? I'm not."

Skye's body trembled and Melinda felt the vibrations from the floor.

"Skye."

"I'm fine." Skye took a deep breathe and counted gaining back her control.

"Melinda squeezed the arm she still had hold of. "Hey it's okay. I promise I'm not mad. Why would I be? I'm just really busy."

Skye nodded. Melinda reached up with her other hand brushing away the few tears that were on Skye's cheek.

"I am really sorry you know." The apology was quiet as Skye once again looked at her feet.

"Skye." Looking at the broken girl she finally realized what Skye was apologizing for. Again. "Look we've been over this. I told you I forgive you for that. And honestly if I'd been in your shoes, I might have done the same thing."

Skye shook her head violently from side to side. "No. No you wouldn't have. You would have seen right through her. You would have seen who she was. It's like I forgot everything you taught me. All the signs were there. I wasn't smart enough to see it. To see who she really was."

"She was your mom Skye. You saw what a daughter would want to see. I don't blame you. None of us do. You know that. When you found out the truth you helped us."

"I knocked you out."

Melinda gave her a small smile. "I know. I was there."

"Not funny. I hurt you."

"Yes Skye you did. I forgive you. You can't change the past. All you can do is learn from it and move on. Do better."

Skye nodded. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. You should be mad."

Melinda reached her hand under Skye's chin, pulling it up and tapped on her lips with her finger. "I forgive you Skye. I understand why you did what you did. You need to accept that I forgive you so we can move on. Please."

Skye swallowed hard and gave her SO a slight nod. "I'm trying."

"Good." Melinda smiled and brushed her thumb over Skye's cheek wiping away a stray tear then pulled her hand away.

Skye shuffled and bit her bottom lip again clearly wanting to say something else. Melinda waited patiently.

"She wasn't even close you know."

Melinda raised her eyebrows at the younger woman.

"Jiaying. What you said. That you'd hoped I'd found everything I'd wanted in my mother." Skye finally looked Melinda in the eye. "She wasn't close. But you are."

"Skye."

"No Melinda I need to say this. Please. I was looking for this ideal family when I got here. A mother and father I'd imagined for years. Who they would be and how they would want me. When I finally found them, they both turned out to be monsters. I put my trust in her cause I wanted it so bad. You...you ...let me go. Cause you wanted me to be happy. You said it when you said that, when you said you hoped she was everything I wanted. You accepted my choice. You put me before you as you always do. I think part of me wanted you to say I was being stupid. When you walked away I was mad at you. Mad that you didn't fight back then. You didn't tell me I already had a family here with you guys. You were willing to let me go and let me choose. After I thought Gonzales shot my...shot Jiaying, when you said we needed to figure it out. I was still mad at you. Mad that you walked away. Mad that we never had that conversation about family. Even though all my senses were screaming that something was going on, something was not right, that you would never betray me, I let my emotions win. I lashed out at you. Even so, all you did was keep calm and defend yourself, telling me we could fix it. Then I really hurt you and I could see you were angry but you still didn't hurt me back. You took me down still trying to get me to help you. I knew I could never beat you unless I used my powers and I did. I chose Jiaying and the inhumans. I justified it by telling myself that you betrayed me, if not you, then Shield surely did. And you are Shield." Skye paused and took a deep breath. "After it all went down, when you ran to me on the deck of the ship, you put yourself between me and Cal until you knew I was safe, till you knew he wasn't going to hurt me. You were so scared at me being hurt. That's the last thing I remember before passing out. Seeing your worried face. Then I woke up in the infirmary and you were sitting there with me. See that's what a real family does. So no, Jiaying was not everything I'd wanted her to be. But you are."

Skye looked nervously at the older woman. The woman she thought of as 'mom'. She nervously shuffled her legs and twisted her hands as she waited for Melinda to say something. A few moments later she felt herself surprisingly being engulfed in Melinda's embrace. She threw her own arms around the woman and squeezed tightly.

"You know I'm not good with words and emotions Skye. But never doubt that I care about you."

"I love you too Melinda." Skye felt Melinda's arms tighten around her and just laid her head on her mentor's shoulder relishing in the not often shown affection.

Pulling apart a few moments later Melinda spoke quietly. "I suppose I could join you after I check on Coulson and take care of a few small things. Give me 20 minutes?"

Skye's face burst into a huge grin. "Really. That's awesome."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "It's not like you gave me a choice. Your puppy dog eyes and whining are worse than Phil's." Melinda shot her a pseudo-frown and turned to head upstairs to check on Phil. She turned to glance back just as Skye was pumping her fists in the air and skipping back to the others. She entered Phil's office with a huge smile across her face.

Melinda woke cautiously not knowing where she was. She felt something pushing into her and a weight on her shoulder. She was half laying and half sitting on the sofa. Slowly it came to her that she was in the common area. The TV was still on emitting a little light and a buzzing noise, and people were sprawled everywhere. As her eyes got used to the mostly dark room she looked around and saw to her left Fitz and Simmons cuddled together under a heavy comforter on the other sofa. She raised an eyebrow at that. She moved to check around more and the lump leaning into and on her moved slightly and mumbled. Skye. She was practically laying on her with a blanket pulled over them both. Skye's head was leaning onto her shoulder while her body was pressed into her side, and one leg was swung halfway over hers, her right arm around Melinda's waist. Skye's hair was all over the place hiding most of her face as she drifted off again snoring lightly. Melinda glanced to the floor in front of her where Mack had laid down with a few blankets and a bunch of pillows. Further over was Bobbi sleeping in her wheelchair with Hunter leaning against the chair, curled up next to her holding her hand. Beer bottles, soda cans, dishes and bowls lay about on the floor and tables. She was just about to push Skye off her and get up when a flash of light came from near the kitchen. A few more flashes followed as she made out Phil's form. She sighed and then groaned looking at her student practically attached to her. He would surely blackmail her later with the pictures. Or at least remind her of them over and over. He was grinning and taking more pictures. Melinda sighed again about to push Skye off her. She froze as she saw Phil reaching to turn the lights on and then he shouted.

"Good morning Agents!"

Skye startled and jumped, almost falling off the sofa had Melinda not grabbed her waist with her arm. Melinda smirked. Mack bolted upright and jumped up on alert looking around and Fitz and Simmons jumped off the sofa both standing awkwardly apart from each other. Hunter bashed his head on the wheelchair.

"Bloody hell man. Why are you shouting?'

Skye's face was priceless as she looked at Melinda not fully cognizant.

"What are you doing in my room Melinda?"

Melinda couldn't help the smile as she looked at a disheveled and still half asleep Skye.

"Getting a backache and stiff neck apparently."

Skye struggled to make sense of where she was suddenly realizing her close proximity to her SO and realizing she was still practically laying into her. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and settled back on the sofa further away from May sheepishly. She was definitely a hugger in her sleep and must have invaded May's space as they fell asleep watching Jason Bourne.

"You guys are so cute. I have pics. Lots of them."

"Oh shut up Phil. Why don't you lend us a hand and start breakfast while we clean up." Melinda moved to swing her legs over the side of the sofa and got up stretching. It got very quiet. She glanced around the room seeing the open mouths and wide eyes. Skye actually kicked her in her leg. Melinda glared at her. Skye flexed her hand at her. Oh. Oh. Melinda turned to look at Phil who was grinning like a lunatic.

"You heard the boss people. Give her a hand cleaning up and I'll get handy in the kitchen."

Melinda's eyes were wide as she realized what she had said. She stared at Phil who was still grinning like a lunatic while no one else made a sound.

Skye broke the uncomfortable silence first. "AC you are the weirdest boss ever, hands down." She grinned.

Melinda started laughing. Jemma's eyes grew even bigger as Fitz smiled. Bobbi started giggling as well, and Hunter smirked. Mack stood up and shook his head at them all, a serious expression on his face. Then he looked at Coulson.

"Sir you'll need a hand making breakfast for this crew."

Skye shrieked and lost it shoving a pillow into her face laughing while her whole body shook. Melinda threw another pillow at her which only made her laugh harder. The entire team joined her laughing as Phil grinned at Melinda and widened his eyes. She moved to join him as they both watched their team fondly.

Skye and Melinda were finishing up the dishes. Phil and Mack had made pancakes with sausage and the others had cleaned up the common area. Fitz and Simmons had gone to the Lab, Mack was in the garage, Bobbi had gone back to her room to rest with Hunter by her side, and Phil had gone to his office to work.

"Milk's gone, so are the eggs and the bread's moldy. I'm going to make a grocery run so go around and ask everyone if they want something and get a list."

Skye hung the towel on the counter side as she turned to Melinda. "Okay. Can I come with?"

Melinda nodded. "I'll go through the kitchen and make a list and then check with Phil. You find the others, and meet me in the garage in half an hour."

Skye grabbed a notepad and pen from a drawer and set out to find the others. She headed first to the Lab.

"Hey guys, me and Melinda are headed to the store. You want anything."

Fitz looked up from his computer. "Yah. Make sure you get oranges, carrots, oatmeal and some pop tarts. Oh and orange juice, potatoes, and that sausage I like. You know. Some of them frozen dinners when we have no time. Oh and popcorn. We finished it all last night. The usual veggies and fruit. Meats. Cheese, I like cheddar."

Skye wrote as fast as she could. She looked up when he stopped. "Is that all?"

He grinned back at her. "Don't forget some caramels and ice cream."

"Never. Jems?"

"Just make sure there is salad stuff, potatoes, and edible meat. Not just those hot dogs and lunch meats you are fond of please."

"May doesn't let me buy that stuff anymore."

"Well someone buys it."

"Coulson. He feels sorry for me cause May makes me eat healthy stuff."

"Well she's not wrong. You could get me some biscuits and some crackers though. For stressful times." Jemma smiled at Skye. "Oh and salad dressings. Some good chocolate. For even more stressful times."

"Chocolate. Got it." Skye finished writing and waved to Fitz and Jemma as she left. She made her way to Bobbi's room knocking quietly. Hunter opened the door and slipped out. "Hey grocery run. Want anything? You think Bobbi does?"

"Yeah. I need beer, get a couple cases yah?" Skye nodded. "Oh and I need chips and pretzels and Doritos." Skye high fived him. "Get a couple chickens eh, and mushrooms and fresh veggies and some potatoes. Egg noodles and rice. I'll make my stew. Bobbi said she'd like some."

"Cool. What about Bobbi, think she would want something?"

"Yeah get some more coffee things for the Keurig. Some of those vanilla wafers she likes. Peanut butter and nutella and strawberry jam. That trail mix stuff she likes and some of those cold cereals."

"Okay. You got it. If she wakes and wants something else give me a call."

"You're a good friend Skye. Thanks." He gave her a brief hug before slipping back into the room.

Skye ran up to her room and packed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and ran to the garage. She stopped in front of Mack breathlessly. "Food. Grrrocery run. Now," she managed to get out.

He shook his head at her and raised his eyebrows. "They're letting you take the grocery run?"

She shook her head. "May. I'm going with. You want something specific?"

He paused thinking for a moment and then nodded. "Fish. Talipia. Flounder fluke what ever you can find. Oh some trout too if it's not too expensive. Good lean ribs and a few steaks. Asparagus and brussel sprouts."

Skye frowned. Mack laughed. "You need to eat more veggies kid. Mushrooms, some fresh green beans, corn on the cob, strawberries, blueberries, and avacado."

"I'm not going to a farm Mack and most of that is not in season." Melinda overheard on her way to the SUV. "Maybe we'll find some of that frozen."

"What ever you can do Agent May. I really want the fish and steaks though."

"Copy that. Come on Skye. We're leaving."

Skye smiled at Mack and ran to catch up with Melinda. "I got a pretty long list."

"Yeah. Add what you want to it and then rewrite it so it has a order to it. Get in."

They both got in the SUV and an agent opened the garage door so they could be on their way.

Skye was pushing one cart while Melinda pushed the other. They were almost done. They picked out the last few items in the last aisle and headed for check out. The cashier was a friendly one and tried to engage Melinda in conversation. Melinda ignored her. Skye on the other hand was excited and answered her questions making up a whole story about why they needed so much food.

"Yeah my dad and mom and I are expecting the whole family to come in this weekend. Gotta stock up. My half sister from dad's first marriage, she is like so cool and the best big sis, is bringing her fiance' home so we got all that beer. He's English. And he's bringing his little sister cause he raised her and she has a new boyfriend and he's Scottish which is why we have the weird sausage and stuff. Then there's Mack my half brother, mom's first marriage didn't work out but she and Drew are still friends, and he is really into fish."

Melinda gave her a long glare and gave her an exasperated sigh. Skye stared back for a moment then looked back to the cashier and grinned. "Yeah it's a bit messed up as family's go but it's the best. We all take care of each other." Melinda looked away and started loading bags in the cart as she smiled.

Skye was pushing the empty carts back to the front of the store near an alley when she heard a noise. It was coming from the alley and Skye, being curious as she was, slowly walked to the alley entrance. She listened and heard the sound again. She glanced in the parking lot seeing Melinda still moving bags around and she turned and walked into the little alley. Following the noise she moved past a couple garbage cans and then she saw it. I little dog was stuck in a fence between the alley and another parking lot. It's back left foot was stuck and it was crying pitifully. Skye rushed to it and started talking calmly.

"Hey there little guy." The tail started wagging. Skye knelt down next to the dog and offered the palm of her hand letting the pup smell her. She continued to talk as she checked out how stuck the pup was. The pup licked her hand so she slowly reached up to scratch his head. "Hey there you cutie. You're stuck huh? Let's see if I can help get you unstuck okay." Skye reached around to try and free the leg pulling against the wires in the fence. It didn't work. She looked at his foot which was bloodied and maybe broken. She wasn't sure.

"Skye what are you doing?"

Skye looked behind her and saw a not very happy Melinda walking toward her.

"He's stuck. Can't leave him here like this. Look Melinda, he's hurt." Skye looked at her SO. "Please help him."

Melinda sighed and then knelt down next to Skye. She reached for the fence and the dog's back foot trying to free him. She couldn't so she reached into her boot and pulled out a knife. She used the knife to twist the wires away from the paw and just like that the dog was free. Melinda gently ran her hand over the bloodied leg and frowned.

"I think it's broken Skye."

Skye reached out and picked up the little pup. He licked her face. "We have to get him help. I'm sure Jemma could fix him up."

"Skye."

"Please Melinda. Look how little he is. And he's hurt."

"Come on. We'll drop him at the shelter or a vet. Take him to the SUV and I'll ask around where a vet or shelter is. Wrap him in that old blanket in the back." She left and was already around the corner by the time Skye stood up.

"Don't worry little dude. You'll be okay. She secured him in her arms and walked to the SUV. She opened the back and wriggled the blanket free that was stuck between the beer and the side of the vehicle with one hand. Grabbing it she got in the front and pulled the blanket around the pup and then set him in her lap. Moments later Melinda got in slamming the door shut.

"Shelter is the next town over, and closest vet is the opposite direction outside of town. Dumb town."

Skye giggled at her SO's last words.

"We have to head back to base or this food we spoil. Once we get there we'll figure out what to do with that thing." The dog looked up at May and wagged it's tail. Skye grinned at her.

They were in the lab much to Coulson and May's dismay, Simmons examining the little dog. He (Simmons verified it was definitely a he) was on the exam table with Skye hovering by him and Fitz and Simmons checking him out. Bobbi was also in the exam room cooing nonsense to the dog every few minutes. Hunter and Mack had volunteered to bring in and put away the groceries. Fitz had poured some water into a dish and the little dog had lapped it up gratefully.

"Well it's definitely broken. I can set it and put on a little cast. He'll be able to move a bit but not really walk much. I'll give him some antibiotics as well. I can call a veterinarian to have him checked out then tomorrow."

"Yes do that Simmons. We can take him there and they can take him to the shelter when he's better. We'll pay them." Coulson turned to walk out but Skye stood in his way.

"Or we could keep him."

Everyone's heads turned to check out Coulson's reaction.

"Absolutely not."

"Aw come on AC. He's so cute. And we could all take care of him, right guys." Every head nodded exuberantly except Melinda's. "He'd be good for us. Cuddles and stuff when we have a hard mission. You know they have therapy dogs and stuff right?"

Melinda turned her head as she grinned. Skye was giving it her all for sure.

"Oh and look at Bobbi, Sir. He could keep her company when Hunter has to go on a mission and she won't be alone."

Melinda nodded. Yep she was good.

"And you know we just went through so much. Bobbi getting hurt. Leo is still recovering. All that pain. A little pup helps make people feel good."

Melinda covered her laugh with a cough.

"Skye. I don't think..."

` "And me Sir. I mean I just lost a lot too."

Melinda put her head down and tried to remain stoic. There it was. The clincher.

"Skye. A dog on base?"

"Pleeeease." Skye put on her sad face and puppy dog eyes. "We could try it. If it doesn't work then we can find a place for him."

"Yeah Sir. Please." Bobbi stared at him as did all the others except Melinda. She was far too busy trying not to laugh.

"Melinda. What do you think?"

Oh that was low. Trying to make her the bad guy. "I think that you're the Director and it's your decision." She moved by him and walked through the doorway. She stopped and looked back at the others and meeting her eyes with Skye's she said, "we need to make sure it's not someone's pet first, check around Skye okay?, oh and if I step in anything I'll kill the mutt myself. Got it?"

Skye bit her lip to stop from laughing and nodded. The others all nodded. She walked out leaving Phil on his own. He glanced at where Melinda was moments ago and then shrugged his shoulders. "You heard the boss. Take care of that thing or else."

Skye shrieked and threw her arms around him. She let him go and turned to the others excitedly. "What are we going to name him?"

Phil walked out and started down the hallway shaking his head.

"Pushover." Melinda was standing in a doorway.

"Like you were any help. You're a big softie when it comes to Skye."

"Like you aren't?"

He smiled and she smiled back. He offered his arm which she took and they headed back to his office. From the doorway to the lab, Skye watched her two favorite people in the world link arms and turn the corner.

Skye and Jemma burst into the gym with Bobbi and the boys trailing behind. Skye was holding the little pup. Melinda was sparring with Agent O'Brian. It had been three days and the pup was doing quite well and there had been no reports of him being missing they could find. Melinda glanced at the commotion and frowned. What now?

"Melinda we need your help. We can't decide on a name. We need you to pick the best one." Skye's eyes were shining brightly and Melinda couldn't remember seeing her this happy in a long while. She looked at O'Brian.

"We're done. Thank you."

He nodded and quickly walked away happy to no longer be getting his ass kicked by Agent May. He sure wished Agent Skye and Agent Bobbi would heal quicker so they could spar with the woman. He was tired of being knocked down.

"Skye I need to do some lifting and then take a shower and then go do paperwork. Some of us actually work around here you know."

"Aw Melinda there's nothing for me to do and Jemma won't release me yet for sparing or heavy training." Skye glared at Jemma.

"Well Skye you are not ready. You are still weak and I see you still in pain sometimes even though you cover it up when you are around Melinda and the Director so they don't worry."

Skye glared longer at Jemma. "You're all bossy Dr. Simmons."

"Skye you're still in pain?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Melinda. I just get sore sometimes."

"You mean every time after being stubborn. Your ribs are still healing from that beating from the ginger ninjas and your body is weak from your mother hurting you and trying to ...ah...um..."

"Kill me. Say it Jemma. It's true."

"I'm sorry Skye. You just should take it easy for a while yet."

"Should she not be doing TaiChi?"

"No that's fine. I know you watch her closely May. It's what she is doing on her own that is the issue. Right Skye?"

"I told you this morning I would stop and wait from now on until you gave the go ahead Jemma."

"Stop what Skye?"

Skye looked down at the pup and refused to meet May's eyes. Melinda turned to Jemma.

"Jemma?"

"She may have been sneaking into the gym and doing some training when you are in your office."

Melinda turned and glared at Skye. "Skye."

"Hey only three times. Geez Jemma. Three times. I won't do it again." 

"Well those three times aggravated your injuries. You' re just too stubborn for your own good Skye."

"I'm bored. I feel helpless. I said I wouldn't do it again."

Melinda walked over to Skye as the dog's tail thumped as it looked at Melinda. She petted the dog as she spoke to Skye quietly. "Please take care of yourself and listen. Okay?"

Skye nodded.

"So what are the names." Melinda looked at them all gathered in a semi-circle behind Skye.

Hunter grinned. "Hugo is great name, right May?"

Bobbi shook her head. "Benji" He looks like that dog in that movie. And Benji is a cute name."

"It's a wussy name."

"Shut up Hunter."

"Newton is a fine name. Strong and smart."

"And sciency Fitz. Too much so. I think a pretty name like River Song would be nice."

"Too long Jemma. And too weird."

"Well then we should go with Tardis."

"Ah I like that one Jemma."

"No bloody way. The tardis is a phone booth for crying out loud. What's wrong with Hugo?"

"Well I think it should be something sweet. Like Benji."

The four started arguing. Melinda looked at Skye who shrugged. "Every time it ends up like this and Jemma keeps throwing new names out. We can't even narrow it down to a couple to pick from."

"What name do you want Skye?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you should name him since you freed him and let him stay. What name would you pick?"

"I think you should name him Skye. You found him. Technically he's yours."

"They will listen to what you say Melinda."

"You really have no name you want? You want me to pick?"

Skye nodded. "Please."

Melinda looked at the four bickering adults. She saw Mack leaning against the weight machine looking amused. Then she looked at the dog. She ran her hand through his fur and then cupped his face in her hand. A moment later she let go and turned to the group.

"Hey everyone listen up." They kept arguing. Mack whistled. They all looked at him as he pointed to May. "I've come to a decision. Dog's name is James. He's a James and that's that. Now all of you get back to work and stop annoying me."

"But what kind of name is that for a dog?," Hunter whined. Fitz nodded and Jemma just looked at Skye. Bobbi was grinning. Mack still looked amused.

"It's a great name. Fits him perfectly. Thanks Melinda." Skye smiled and headed to the door. She leaned down and spoke softly. "Hey there James, I'm your mama and that lady who named you is your grandma."


End file.
